Talk:Valkurm Emperor
Conflicting information. I have notes on my PC at home which (confirmed) fly is the placeholder. Will update later. --Daniel 06:30, 2 May 2006 (PDT) ---- What's conflicting? It says that Damselflies are the placeholders. Are you reading it wrong? It says the damselflies between some other mobs, did you think it said both mobs? Hope that helps --Chrisjander 07:04, 2 May 2006 (PDT) ---- First statement reads: Lottery spawn from the first Damselfly of four in between the Snippers and Thread Leeches in the WideScan. (This if confirmed 100%) Second reads: When using Widescan, Valkurm Emperor is the fifth Damselfly of five listed immediately before leeches. First of Four and Fifth of Five. This is incorrect. There is only one placeholder. One of those statements is correct though. I just don't know which off the top of my head. --Daniel 07:15, 2 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I think I misunderstood the last statement. it's not actually talking about a placeholder, it's describing where in the list VE is. I checked and confirmed that VE's placeholder is the First of four, but the widescan position information is wrong. My wording is terrible, so I'll let someone else Edit. Valkurm Emperor's position on the list, is at the bottom of the placeholder group. This group would normally contain 4 Flys, but with the Placeholder dead (Top of the list), VE occupies the 4th position of the list. Example (Placeholder): :*Snipper :*Damselfly <- Placeholder :*Damselfly :*Damselfly :*Damselfly :*Thread Leech Example (VE): :*Snipper :*Damselfly :*Damselfly :*Damselfly :*Valkurm Emperor :*Thread Leech --Daniel 08:08, 2 May 2006 (PDT) :It is not necessarily the first of the four place holders. I just finished camping VE, and I killed all four flies each time (wait for all four to spawn, then kill all). But I would kill the first listed one first everytime. VE popped on the second mob, not the first. --Mierin 08:54, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ---- Thanks, Rixie. --Daniel 08:37, 2 May 2006 (PDT) ---- :-D --Rixie 09:05, 2 May 2006 (PDT) Place Holder Confirmation ---- User:Overgryph I spent 27 hours in Valkurm Dunes studying these alleged placeholders. It is a fact that outside of VE's window (assume he has just been defeated) the respawn on the first fly is 5 minutes exact. During VE's window, that respawn becomes more than 5 minutes. My theory is that the server will roll a die to decide the chance of VE's spawn during any particular respawn instance in-game. I also wish to point out that your first of four is inaccurate. While it is true that the server relates VE's placeholder to the first slot available out of those four spawns, it is also PROVEN that if a fly respawns it can take up a different slot on the list. I have tested this with every one of the four damselflies, and there have been instances where they have swapped to a different position on the list after they have been respawned. This proves that all four damselflies are placeholders for VE, but VE can only pop when the fly at the top of the list has respawned. I am also testing whether or not Charm can interrupt the lottery pop on VE. From what I've noticed, every time the first damselfly was charmed within VE's window (I know it's his window because the damselfly spawns later than usual) I will not see the NM for several hours after performing Charm on the placeholder. --User:Overgryph ---- the 1st of the 4 damselfly is 100% confirmed to be the Place Holder for Valkurm Emperor. VE will appear as the 4th in the list once the PH is dead. Spent many hours killing the other Damselfy in the group to no avail. Repop time seems to be very consistent at ~1hour (not 100% but very high probability) if you kill the correct PH every 5 minutes. The PH can spawn over large area, from the far west wall on the edge of (D-8)/(E-8) all the way to the East side of (F-8) and all the way north to the top of (E-8)/(F-8) as well. VE appears to pop in a slightly smaller area than the PH but this is not confirmed. 3 drops out of 12 kills, indicates ~25% drop rate, without Treasure Hunter. --Synap 16:07, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :thats not enough data to confirm that. Ive killed the damn thing 12 times, with TH2, no drops. Maybe I'm just unlucky... then again, maybe your 3 for 12 is lucky... its probably a bit of both. The sample rate is too small to call that accurate. --Avanent 04:04, 24 June 2007 (CDT) Can we add some of this to the article? It says "look at the talk page", which I think is a bad thing for the article to do. Is this "confirmed" enough to move over the details to the actual page? ---- im pertty sure the frist fly isnt the PH ..... and not even the 2nd one it poped with the 3rd one soooooo ! i think it lottery from the 4 flys so far 0/4 on the drop and 4/6 on the claim I'm 0/16 on drops, and 16/17 on claims. I can completely confirm that the first damselfly is the PH. I'm leaning towards it not being a 25% drop. Got it 1/17 about 10 seconds after I posted that. -Byrthnoth 09:18, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :As I stated above, I had it pop on the second fly, not the first. If you're only killing the first, then of course, that's the only place it will pop. But I killed them in order from 1-4 on Wide Scan chart, and it popped in place of the second fly. So, it is any of the four. All as stated above. -- 09:24, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ---- I've been in plenty of situations where people were killing any fly they saw, while I was the only one tracking down the PH - the fly that always spawned at the top of the list of 4. Every time, VE has spawned 5 minutes after killing that fly. I can also attest that killing any of those flies other than the PH makes VE take longer to spawn. Times when I was there alone, killing only the PH, it only took 1hr to 1hr and 1/2 to make VE spawn. However, when all the flies were being killed, it always took longer. One time when all the flies were being killed constantly it took around 5 hours for VE to spawn. I'm 0/8, I've claimed it 8/10 times or so. --Denmo 15:23, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ---- I'm pretty sure that drop rate isn't 20-25%. I personally got the hairpin 1/13 (we also got all the claims but one) and I know other people who are at least 1/7 on the hairpin. I'm not 100% sure but I also think the Emperor always popped a bit later than the placeholder. ---- i just camped VE for 4 and a half hours, claiming fly 1 of 4 every single time with loxely, using scavenge for a 5:00 timer, repeat. some campers were killing place holders so technically its possible that if VE was killed within 15 seconds at some point i may have missed him, but i highly doubt it. then he popped about 5 mins after i gave up -.- an experienced NM camper buddy of mine said "30 mins to 4+ hours" was more accurate than "30 mins to 2+" hours. i told him i would notify wiki for possible update my observations in my so far quest currently @ 0/9 is that the first is indeed the PH. It seems though that sometimes flies spawn maybe 15 seconds later than 5 minutes, could be a lag issue. It has also taken a lot longer to spawn when people are killing every fly in sight. I've had it spawn just one hour after when I was the only one there killing the PH, while when people kill any fly it always takes 2-3 hours. I have a theory for this, its that the VE has a random windows when he can spawn, well if he is allowed to spawn when a non PH fly is due to pop the window is postponed until it coincides with the popping of the PH. --Shaza 12:59, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :Except you have two testimonials on this very page which state that they had VE pop on second or third mob, not first. Specifically, in my testimonial above, I track the first placeholder, killed it first specifically to test this theory every time, and VE popped on second mob, not the first. -- 16:09, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :: Its quite possible that by killing the second or third fly the person lost track of place holder. Also sometimes the flies spawn a few seconds off of the timer, about 5-10 seconds, if the first and second fly were killing within 20 seconds of each other its possible VE could pop before or after. But my opinion that killing every fly in sight does make VE take longer to spawn is solid and backed by my 1/10 record. But I suppose theres no way to comfirm anything that im saying no needs to believe but if you contest it then I might as well make my point clearer.--Shaza 18:10, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::: I can vouch for this method. 58 thf did it one try fourty minutes with real placeholder. I watched the entire thing in same room. - Yertthedestroyer 07:05, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :: What i found is that if you let the 4 flies stay alive for 30 mins and don't kill one after the VE you can pop it with killing the first flie @ 25-27 minutes. :::Also the 15 secound pause is where the VE shuld have poped but sice it did not pop bc the place holder was not ready to pop it pauses 10-15 secounds. This happens once every 30 mins on me. Unfortuntly othsers were killing files for exp party. Was hopeing this would help help me but... Drop Rate Edited drop rate to add my 0/3 Fiorenzo 15:27, 31 October 2007 (UTC) GOT IT 1/10 --Shaza 12:53, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :Somewhat interesting fact. Before the drop temlpate (currently showing 9.4%), the page stated "Empress Hairpin appears to be 20-25% drop rate." -- 16:32, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :: I'm just glad that someone took my advice to start adding drop rates freely like this... but most admin wouldn't let me start a drop template like that... so I was forced to add it to talk pages where no one touches it. Lancer of Odin 23:35, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Testimonials Solo'd by Warrior 30 with Monk sub job using Mighty Strikes. - Mosiro, Siren Server. Solo'd by Samurai 32 with Warrior sub job using Miekyo Shisui with ease. - Mosiro, Siren Server.